The present disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular, to a display device with improved durability.
Recently, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic electric field light-emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display device, and an electrophoresis display device are being developed.
During a process of fabricating a display device, various problems, such as disconnection or short circuit of a display signal line or pixel defect, may occur in the display device. An inspection or test process is performed to filter such problems in advance.
By measuring properties of test interconnection lines that are formed on a specific region or an additional blank region of the display device, it is possible to examine electric characteristics of the display device and thereby to prevent or filter damage of an interconnection structure or electronic devices of the display device.